Life With you
by LPsweet23
Summary: AU Lucas is 3 years older then Peyton and they met when she was 25. They are currently married. Lucas is a writer and Peyton works for the FBI
1. Chapter 1

Hi im new at this, tried my best some thing i might get wrong since i live in Australia in future chapters. This an AU Lucas and Peyton are married but met when she was 25 and Lucas is 3 years older then Peyton

**PART 1**

Lucas is typing away on his laptop while occasionally switching his eyes to the LCD TV that is currently showing the sports highlights. He turns his head towards the front door when he hears it opening, he smiles knowing Peyton is home. He puts the laptop on to the table to stands up to meet Peyton at the door. "Hey blondie," he says and wraps his arms around her. "hey babe," Peyton smiles and they lean into a kiss and then Lucas kisses Peyton's forehead and moves her to his left side with his arm still around her and they walk to the couch.

"So how was your day?" Lucas asks as he sits down and she decides to sit on his lap their smiles get bigger and lean in for a kiss. "Well it was interesting did a few consults and tests etc etc I'm just glad I'm home here with you now, it makes my day that I get to end with you."

"I know what you mean exactly, actually could I add that in my new book," Lucas smirks and then kiss some more.

"Maybe but you might need to give me some sort of compensation."

"I think I could do that." Lucas gently starts kissing her neck the spot that he knows she loves best. "How's that?" Lucas mumbles against her skin.

"It's a start." Lucas stops kissing her neck and looks up to her and stares, "why did you stop?"

"Just to look at you…God you're beautiful you're just perfect," Lucas smiles as she blushes, he then brushes a few strands of curly hair that was in front of her face, "how did I get so lucky?"

"Because you are you and that's it your perfect for me," she runs her hands through his hair and kisses his forehead.

"True love always," Lucas says.

"Exactly, you are the only man for me."

"Well we are married so I guess that's a good thing," Lucas smirks, "cause you're the only girl for me…forever." They start to kiss which comes more passionately, Peyton moves her legs so that she's straddling him and leans into more of the kiss and Lucas falls back into the couch. His hands running down her back and rest it on to her hips and slips his hands under her white shirt. Her skins is so smooth it always is he loves every inch of her body to him like she was made for him and when they made love he had never felt so amazing in his life even if he only got to hold her. He loved the feeling of her up against him as the held each other. And that was her body her mind was a completely different she had been through so much and she's such an amazing person the way she loved him at first it took a while for them to date even it was obvious how much they liked each other. She was able to open her heart to him and it is beautiful.

Lucas had run his hands up to her bra and unhocked the clasp so he was able to remove it and toss it aside. "That's better," Lucas smirks.

"Yes it is thank you." Peyton starts unbuttoning her shirt from the top and then Lucas starts to unbutton from the bottom. Their hands meet in the middle and lock their hands together she moves their hands so its rest on the back of the couch. Their kisses become more intense, Lucas let's go of their hands while Peyton leaves her hands still resting on the couch to give herself leverage. Lucas hands skim across Peyton's stomach and moves his kissing to her neck once more, she lets out a moan. One of Lucas hands rests behind her head and he lets his other hand brush gently over her nipple, she loves when he does that, and then makes circles around it. He then moves his lips to her collarbone then further down until he reaches her breasts. "Oh yeah, don't stop." Peyton moans out, Lucas flicks his tongue over her nipple it begins to harden and then he sucks on it while his hand does the same thing to the one that he's sucking on now. After a while he sucks on her other nipple. As Peyton run her hands through his hair, she decides she wants to take his t-shirt off and he helps her to do so. "mmm my man is so so fine," Peyton purrs as her fingers trace along his taut arms, chest and stomach muscles.

"Well thank you, you're not bad yourself," Lucas smiles and then kisses her lips tenderly and they build it back up to be more passionately. Peyton slowly moves back, Lucas follows her to not break their kissing. She gets of his lap so she can stands and unbuttons her pants and Lucas sees this so they break their kiss and helps her. He pulls her pants while getting down on his knees while leaving a trail of kisses, she rests her hands on his shoulders, in order she steps out of her pants , he looks up at her, running his hands along her legs. Lucas stands up and their back to passionate kissing, Peyton unbuckles Lucas belt and unzips his pants and let them drop to the floor and he kicks them away. Lucas then wraps his arms around bringing her even closer, "mmm I love you, he says between their kisses. "And I love you," their eyes locks.

Lucas picks Peyton up and she sequels in delight, she wraps her legs around his hips and he slowly lowers them to the couch. Their kisses start again building up the intensity between them and rub against each other slowly and before long his boxers have been thrown away as same with her panties. Now it's just skin against skin, Lucas erection more than ready to do its part and she is waiting. Lucas just smiles down at her, she gives a smile back and he slowly enters her cm by cm. He loves to watch her face as she welcomes him into her, he leans down to kiss her lips but takes it slowly savouring her taste with his lips until he can't go any further inside of her, he pulls out of her slowly until his tip is the only part inside of her. "Lucas please…" Peyton moans and moves her body to encourage him to stop taking his time.

"Trust me babe, it's worth the wait," he smirks at her and moves her body slightly and moves so her legs so they are higher up on his back. He pushes himself in faster this time and deeper. They both let out a deep moan as Lucas moves out slowly then back in faster, teasing her when he goes slowly again but he loves to watch her, as he goes faster then slower inside of her. He moves one of his hands down in between them and starts to rub her clit as he continues to pump himself into her, he loves the beautiful sounds that comes out of her mouth, "yes that's it Lucas, you make me feel…oh that's it yes Lucas." He changes position of his arms to give himself better leverage and having his arm under her back lifting her closer to him.

His movements change and start to rotate his hips. "Told you it was worth the wait…god you feel so amazing," Then goes back to sliding himself in and out of her. They build up their pace together even more, kissing each other passionately. "It always is," she moans out her hot breath on his neck. Lucas lips decide to pays attention back on to her breasts, first swirling his lips around her nipple then taking it between his teeth so gently and then flicks his over her erect nipple before sucking on it and then doing the same thing to her other breast. One of his hands move back to rubbing against her cilt making the sounds and the things she was saying sound so beautiful like music to his ears. Peyton was coming so close to her climax, her heart was racing so fast and she could feel Lucas heart cause now her hand was on his chest. His member hitting all her right spots which made her whole body tighten up around him while he still moved in and out of her but more faster. "Oh yes Lucas that's it," Peyton moans out as she feels her orgasm pulse through her whole body, their eyes still locked. Lucas still moving inside of her, he goes deep as he can feel his own orgasm rip through his entire body.

Both of them breathing very heavily, "God that was amazing," Lucas says between breaths. "Yes thank you," Peyton pants as kisses him. While still staying inside of her, he manages to move so he rests most of his body weight on the couch. He then slips out of her; both of them missing each other that kind of closeness you can feel when your together. Lucas grabs the blanket that was at the end of the couch and puts it over them. "Don't want me baby to get cold," He says.  
"Oh I'm so hot right now but thank you," Peyton smiles. "Anything for you." He brushes some of her curly slick hairs out of the way that was stuck to her face. "I love you," he whispers and kisses her tenderly, she replies into his lips, "I love you."

"So I was wondering maybe if you want go out for dinner tonight or I could cook us some pasta I guess?" Lucas asks.

"Mmm maybe we can have dinner here."

"Ok sure I better start getting it ready then, would you like to help me?" He moves to sit up.

"Could you maybe just lie here a little while holding me?" Peyton's says then you hear Lucas stomach grumble, they both chuckle but Lucas just smiles and goes back to lie next to her. "Ignore that…Yeah I can do that, I'll do anything for you" She moves so that she could rest her head on to his chest and her hand tracing circles along his arm as he wraps his arms around holding her tighter, he loves to hold her and she loves it to. It's amazing how safe it can make you feel.

"What did this tattoo used to mean again before you got it removed?" Peyton said as she traced her fingers along a scar that used to be his tattoo there.

"Have." Lucas just shrugs, "I used to think it was something else but when i was in China i found out it was 'Have' so later i just got it removed."

"Oh well it has healed up very nicely."

"Why thank you."

"Oh remember this week I'm going to Washington D.C for a few days then to NYC for a few days. Maybe five days at the most, matters if they ask for help on a new case. I'm going to miss you; at least we have this weekend."

"Actually I was thinking maybe I can come with you if that's no problem I don't want to be too distracting for you. I was hoping we can see some sights together etc etc. I know how you love to end your day in bed with me," Lucas smirks raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Really that's a great idea. I'm sure I can fit in some free time to do that, I gotta check my schedule but yeah sure I'll love that if you can come. It will make it even more special you being there especially since I'm their special guest," Peyton says in a fancy accent.

"Look at you all important and stuff."

"And don't you forget it mister," she jabs him lightly.

"Oh really what could you do," Lucas teases and starts to tickle her, Peyton laughs, "stop Lucas, I can take you down."

"Oh really?"

"Don't make me get my handcuffs." Peyton's says warningly, Lucas just smirks, "oh yeah that kind like sounds fun."

"Oh yeah, really just kind off."

"No not kind off…it will be really fun, would you give me a spanking?" Lucas laughs.

"Only if you ask nicely," Peyton is laughing so much now… then finally start to stop, "you know there's another reason why I love you."

"Oh really my charm?" she shakes her head no, "okay my good looks," she shakes her head no again but trying hard to not laugh so much, "ok now I don't really have much left that's all I got…oh wait I got it, I'm great at fixing your car," Peyton starts laugh and says "no."

"Well then woman what have I got really got left then."

"This is true....why am I with you then," Peyton says sarcastically putting on her thinking face. Lucas gasps pretending to be hurt, Peyton then says, "but yes I do love all those things about you of but one main reason is that you make me happy, you make me laugh and smile."

"Well I love to see you do all those things, I'm glad I make you feel that way because you make me feel the exact same way." Lucas tenderly kisses her lips.

"Aww Luke, thank you." They start kissing some more and Lucas covers the blanket over them and they chuckle.

p.s yes the tattoo on Lucas really says 'HAVE' in chinese since i found out from my mum because shes chinese. Brooke says 'spring' or something along those lines. Feel free to review but if not I'm sure ill survive


	2. Chapter 2

Its 8:30 in morning on Saturday, both Lucas and Peyton are sitting legs crossed facing each other, eating breakfast in bed. Lucas surprised Peyton with some fruit and chocolate croissants. "Mmm these are really good croissants and still warm."

"Yeah there's this new bakery that has opened up on Talon Street it called Paul's. The owner is originally from Paris where he decided to buy the franchise and open one in LA. I sometimes go there to write because it gives a great view of the beach from there."

"Well you got to take me there, if these croissants so good I want to try the others," Peyton says then finishes her last bite of the croissants as Lucas just finished his.

"Sure how about tomorrow for breakfast, we will go there and take a nice long walk and maybe have a picnic later? Its suppose to be a really nice day tomorrow."

"Mmm that sounds perfect," Peyton gives Lucas a quick peck on the lips, just then Peyton's cell phone goes off, "excuse me," Peyton picks up her phone and answers it, "Hello this Peyton Scott speaking." Lucas just sits there patiently at first and decides to move the dishes to the kitchen. When he comes back into the bedroom he sits next to her and kisses her bare shoulder. "Yes that's fine, ok see you soon bye," Peyton says and pushes the hang up button.

"Luke there have been three killings in New York all done by sniper, they think it's all related and I know it's going to escalate. They really need my help; they want me to get to the airport in one hour. So I have to start packing now I'm sorry we can't do tomorrow." Peyton gets up from the bed and grabs her overnight bag and starts putting some stuff in there while getting dressed.

"Hey baby that's fine just be safe ok?"

"I will be safe; you got nothing to worry about."

"I know but I can't help it and I know we keep discussing this same subject. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I did lose you," Lucas says as he stops her from packing for a second and wraps his arm around her. After a few second he presses his lips against her temple just letting them to linger there for a while.

"I know," Peyton leans up for a kiss and then quickly starts collecting items she needs, "I think that's everything, will you be able to drop me off at the airport?"

"Yeah sure…what about Washington are you still going on Monday?"

"Look ill go there and find out what's happening it all depends how long they need me there, I'll give you a call ok and let you know what's happening."

"Yeah sure that fine," Lucas puts on his jeans and then pulls a t-shirt over his head, "let's go," he picks up her overnight bag. Peyton just smiles, "thanks.

Peyton has just arrived in NYC she is in a black SUV with her FBI team. They have been going on about many things and have just pulled up time square where red tape was put all around with lots of police squad cars. There are three other people in her team special agent Alan John was in charge he was about the age of 40, he join the marines when he was 18 which finally led him to becoming a profiler. Agent Ashley Smith was a 32 he was a smooth talker, a player but he was a really good guy and great at telling if someone was lying to him. Stephanie Todd was the one in charge of choosing cases and dealt with the media and law enforcements. There was Sandra Jane she was just a genius at computers she mostly stayed in the FBI headquarters so she wasn't with them.

"So this is what I know so far. There were three bomb threats all in the central area of time square. They managed to get everyone out but when S.W.A.T arrived each person that was first to go into each building was shot by the sniper. When we got the ballistic back on the bullets they found out that each bulled was shot from the same rifle a M40A3 which as you know is used by the Marines." Agent Todd said.

"But to shot that quickly and from the same spot with that accuracy this suspect must have some kind of record for someone who's that good," John said

"Got it, I'll call Jane to start searching?" Special agent Smith said and pulled out her cell phone and hit redial.

"Get her to run with anyone from S.W.A.T who was shot to run and if they have any background in those sorts including people they kicked out of the marines by conduct of not following orders." Peyton said as special agent John

"Right Scott, Smith tell Jane to run and if they have any background in those sorts including people they kicked out of the marines by conduct of not following orders ," John said and Smith relayed that to Jane.

"So what else what happened with the bombs alerts? Were any bombs found?"

"They were found but they were dummies, very good ones in fact. They were assembled only an expert at making bombs could do so but the thing was when we cut wire there was actually no wire just the plastic. There was no time so it can be controlled by a transmitter."

"I'm just going to check in with S.W.A.T see if they have any more information," Sandra Todd said.

"Ok so there's got to be at least one more person who planned this no way he this sniper did this by himself." Peyton said and the guys agreed. Peyton then looked around inside the buildings where the fake bombs were placed. She then looks at the where the three S.W.A.T officers were shot. Peyton takes out her cell and calls Lucas.

"Hey blondie how is the case going?" Lucas answers.

"It's ok I'm still trying to work out everything I think I'm pretty close just wanted…to let you…. know that I miss you and I love you," Peyton says very slowly.

"Peyton are you ok?"

"I just got this feeling I'm being watched. Oh my I got to go Lucas I think the sniper is still around this area. Bye I love you I'll call you when I can."

Love you too," Lucas says as he puts his cell back in his pocket, "Peyton I hope your safe." Lucas was always scared for Peyton when she went out in the field but he knew she was of the best agents the FBI has ever seen. He still always wanted to protect her and he would and will always tell her that. Lucas knew Peyton loved that about him how he always wanted to protect her even though she was an expert of protecting people.

While this happening someone is currently watching Peyton's every move through a scope that's on the rifle. He's talking through the Bluetooth headset for his cell phone that is placed in his ear. "Yeah that picture that you sent to me of that agent Peyton Scott, you were right she did come. Yes I got it leave now, how is that she figured most of it out she can't be that talented. Yes ok I'm leaving now to the next spot," he says and pours a substance over it which completely dissolves the rifle basically leaving nothing to see with the naked eye as walks off.

"Do you know how many cops they pulled off from doing their area to come here?" Peyton asks as she walks over to her team as she hangs up the cell.

"I think a hundred give or take," Agent Smith said. "You know what's happening don't you?"

"Yes can I please of a map of New York?" Peyton asks and Agent Smith takes it out and places it on the black SUV hood.

"Ok see here the people were shot, so this sniper had to be around here," Peyton says as she puts an X where each person was shoot and a circle around the building where she knew the sniper had to be. "And I know he been here still watching even when he arrived it just took me too long to figure out. See that bank here?" She puts a circle around a bank on the map. "See this bank is 1.2 miles exactly from where the bombs were placed, we have to get to this bank now." Peyton and the rest of the team get into the SUV and drive to the bank as she continues to explain. This is what I know what's these people are up to; they called many police to come to this area when they received the bomb threat. Even more came in when the sniper killed three officers. This sniper was watching them the whole time even us when we came he had to make sure most of the police we placed there instead of their usual places."

"Are you sure, how do you know it's this bank?" John asked.

"I remember reading a month ago about a new bank that was getting built in NYC and it was going to be the biggest one in the world. They placed the best alarm system in the world. They threw a special party for all the wealthiest people in the world. When we came from the airport on the way to Time Square we drove past a S.W.A.T van that was parked near the bank with so many people coming and going out of there. Then I saw this billboard welcoming the public on this day, there's no way that three bomb threats were called in including three murders at the same place. Why would S.W.A.T be there obviously the bank would off ordered in their own private protection? I think the S.W.A.T are just pretending to be S.W.A.T walking in there probably saying they had to check out for bombs or something and somehow robbed the safety deposits because no one tells what's in their safety deposit and they aren't going to steal cash because it can be traced and whoever is behind this is way too smart probably as smart as me. I know the sniper is watching us now from his new position he has to be they are trained to watch every detail."

"I'll call the bank and ask them to check everything out," agent Todd says.

"Do you know where he is?" John asks.

"Yes I think, send people to this building it's currently closed for renovations I also saw it on the way."

"Great job Scott."

"Thanks. Since he is watching us send undercover cops to that building and tell them go to the tenth floor it's the best spot for him to be. We have to go to the bank so he doesn't know we are on to him." They have arrived at the bank and get out.

"Just talked to the security they caught the robbers in the act, you were right they were dressed as S.W.A.T they are going to take them out the exit around the corner and want you to meet them there. The owner doesn't want this to be seen…bad for business." Smith says.

"Okay I'm going to talk to the owner," John says and walks into the bank.

The sniper is looking at Peyton and Smith through the scope he's talking into the ear piece, "Yeah they are walking to the side exit like you said. Ok got it; kill them but then that's it you let my family go free right?" Just then four S.W.A.T dressed people come out and the sniper quickly shots them all head shots. Smith takes a bullet in the shoulder while running for cover. He has his sight on Peyton he's about to squeeze the trigger but suddenly he passes out. Two minutes later undercover cops kick the door open where the sniper is and surround him but find that he's currently unconscious they manage to get handcuffs on him he then wakes and struggles. One cop picks up picture of Peyton with an X marked on her face. The cop makes a call to the agents letting know what happened.

"Great job everyone," John then informs his team of what happened. He says he suspects the sniper was in charge he was ex marine his name is Lt. Jarrod Wright was injured three years ago. He was then placed in a mental intuition and was suspected he had split personalities where his wife told him that couldn't handle him and that she's leaving him. Which must have explained he thought they were kidnapped his mind made excuses when he went back to his old house and find them not there and murdered all these people thinking that he could get his family. All four of S.W.A.T robbers were in the same platoon as Jarrod. They didn't know where the photo of Peyton came from.

"I think I know," Peyton says, "before I decided to join you I was visiting some hospitals and that where I met Lt. Jarrod Wright he was trying to commit suicide maybe he see me as challenge that this is all was my fault all those deaths were on my head because I saved him," Peyton says as tears fall down, 'excuse me."

Peyton walks off and walks to the hotel she will be staying at for the next few days. She decides to a have a shower first then call Lucas. It was currently 9pm and Peyton is still hurting a lot. She first calls down to room service for burger with chips then for dessert she really needed a chocolate cake with some cookies and cream ice cream. She then decides to call Lucas. "Hey, I'm so glad you called."

"Hi baby," Peyton barely says as her voice breaks.

"Peyton are you ok?" Lucas asks he could hear cry and all he wanted to do was be there and hold her in his arms to cure the pain that she in right now.

"Yeah it's just been a really long day. We caught the guy."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah it is but it's just that….anyway how was your day?" Peyton asks trying to change the subject she didn't want to remember right now it was too painful.

"I know you're trying to change the subject… but ok you win. Well I hanged out with Nathan today we played some basketball and he totally kicked my ass it was terrible," Lucas says laughing a bit trying to get to her laugh and she did he couldn't help but smile he had made her laugh.

"Well he is in the NBA?"

"Very true maybe I should get some kind of handicap next time."

"If you think that will help," Peyton smirked; her husband was amazing all she wanted to be was in his arms right now.

"Okay enough about what's going on Peyton?"

"Can you just tell me what else happened today?"

"Ok well Nathan told me that Haley pregnant but when she tells you please act surprised."

"That's really great news Lucas, I'm so happy for them. But were you suppose to keep this a secret?"

"Well actually Nathan didn't tell me not to tell you so it's his own fault but I know how you girls are about news so just in case keep that in mind so Nathan doesn't get into trouble."

"Ok… Lucas I really wish you were here with me right now."

"I do to babe; I can come over if you want? Just give me a few hours?"

"Oh I love you for that but its ok. The case is over now so I'll just hang here until Monday doing what they wanted me to do instead of after D.C since I'm here. They moved my speech to Tuesday and Wednesday in D.C so that's worked out pretty good. So I guess I'll meet you at the Hotel on Monday." There was a knock at the door, "hey Lucas I got to go my dinner has arrived but I'll call you maybe a little bit later if I don't fall asleep it's been a big day."

"Yeah sure that's fine, guess I'll talk to you later love you Peyton."

"Yeah love you to Lucas, bye," Peyton says and hears him say goodbye and then hangs up. She hears a knock at the door again, "I'm coming." She opens the door and there is Lucas standing there a single orchid. She jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Peyton was so happy she really needed him and here he was just holding her, she smiles and kisses him a few times.

"Well after you called me about that you feel someone's watching you I just knew I had to be here for you so I catch the next available plane and called Stephanie asking what hotel you were at and here I am. Oh and this is for you," Lucas says as he brings up the orchid next to her face and she lets unwraps her legs from his waist and he slowly places her on the floor. Peyton takes the flower from him and kisses him tenderly, "thanks."

"You're welcome babe."

"Where's the chocolate then?" Peyton joked but she really wanted chocolate.

"Well look at this?" Lucas asks as he brushes her hair behind her hair.

"What?" Then Lucas pulls out a Lindt chocolate block of extra creamy behind her hair and shows it to her.

"Oh baby thank you, I can't believe you came all the way over here?"

"Peyton I know you needed me and I'll do anything for you. All I want to do is protect you and love you."

"Well thank you." They kiss again.

"Excuse me your room service is here?" the bellboy asked.

"Yes I did thank you." The boy places the food on the table and Lucas gives him a tip then the boy leaves closing the door.

thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So what's wrong baby, what's gotten you so sad besides the deaths you know you couldn't off prevented it right?" Lucas asks in a loving way.

"It's just…can we just eat because I'm starving then we can talk about it ok?"

"Yeah sure, I already ate some food I got on the plane but I that burger looks really good may I have a bite?"  
"You may." They sit down and Peyton gives the burger to Lucas, who takes the first bite, "really good." He gives the burger back to Peyton who takes a bite.

"Mmm it is really good," Peyton agrees but now has some mustard on the side of her lips. Lucas chuckles and Peyton says, "What are you chuckling about?"

"It's really nothing," Lucas smirks and uses a serviette to wipe away the mustard, "just had a little bit of mustard on the side of your mouth but it's cute but there you go all gone."

"Thanks." After Peyton finished eating she was ready to tell what happen how she knew Jarrod Wright the sniper.

"Oh baby you know this isn't your fault right. Bad things happen all the time and I know this will be hard to forget but this guy but you have saved so many people lives you couldn't of helped to know the guy you saved would do all these things. Each person makes their own choices plus he suffered from a very serious condition. You have helped so many people don't you forget that, okay you're the most amazing person that have ever met and I'm just not saying that because you're my wife," Lucas smiles and Peyton smiles back, "You have had a lot of bad things happen to you but look at you. You save people, you care so much and the way you love. I'm so lucky that I got to meet you and that you wanted to marry me. You changed my life I knew what true love was but I never felt it until I met you. You love with your whole heart…your just amazing," Lucas see's a tear roll down her cheek and wipes it away. "Oh baby please don't cry."

"These tears of joy, I never felt so much in my life when you love me. You make it so easy to and you're amazing too. You always know what to say thank you."

"It's only easy because it's with you. What do you say we jump into bed and I'll just hold you and talk about whatever you want?"

"That sounds perfect," they lean in to one and another then rests their foreheads together. Lucas then lowers his lips to capture her bottom, taking his time kissing her savouring each kiss. "mmm or maybe we could keep doing this?" Peyton suggests.

"Anything you want," Lucas then deepens the kiss, letting his tongue slip in between her lips gently brushing his tongue up against hers. He slowly breaks away from the kiss Peyton moans then pulls him into another kiss. Lucas continues to kiss her but then breaks the kiss again, "Maybe we should go on a holiday around the world or something. You have been really stressed out lately and after today you need a break so maybe we should just go see the world. I wanted to do it with you since I met you, why don't we go?"

"That sounds perfect but."

"No buts come on Peyton you deserve this and if anything important comes up we can come straight back but I'm sure your team could handle anything that comes their way. You don't have any upcoming events in the next mouth where you have to give a speech or train anyone right?"

"Your right we should, I'll talk to Alan and I'm sure it will be fine. I'll call him tomorrow," Peyton says then yawns.

"Let's go to bed you look tired," Lucas says and Peyton agrees. Lucas strips down to his boxers and Peyton starts to undress to wearing just her underwear, "Lucas can you help me?"

"Yeah sure," Lucas unclasp her bra and lets it drop to the floor. "Thanks." Peyton puts on a tank top and they get into bed. Peyton rests her head right next to Lucas and has her leg drape across his waist and her hand on his chest. Lucas wraps his arms around her pulling her as close as he can.

"So Nathan and Haley are having baby?"

"Yeah Nathan is so excited."

"Haley must be to ill call her tomorrow maybe she will tell me?"

"Yeah, I know we haven't talked about it in a while having kids but I've been thinking about it a lot lately. When Nathan told me I just wondered even more about it."

"Yeah why haven't you told me sooner? What kind of things?"

"I don't know maybe I was scared or something. I don't know I just imagined just how even more beautiful you will be when you're carrying our child. That we created boy or girl together in the most amazing way possible that our love is what brought this child into the world having the perfect mixture of you and me."

"Aww Lucas you should have told me sooner, I would love to have your child but I just want to concentrate on you and me. We have only been married for 18 months we have all the time in the world to have a baby but maybe soon because I want all those things with you I do. Even when you just told me all those beautiful things made we wish that I was pregnant right now that we had created something so amazing together. Makes me want a baby with you more than anything right now but how about our second anniversary we can start. Gives us a perfect amount of time to create something just as perfect."

"That sounds great…god I love you," Lucas kisses her sweet lips.

"I love you…how about we have some practice?" Peyton deepens the kiss.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Not so much now, you have energized me."

"That's not all that I'll do to," Lucas replies kissing her passionately planning to make love to her for as long as she wants for the rest of the night and their lives.

**AN: thanks for the reviews, you guys are very nice to say all those things. next chapter will include some background of Peyton and Lucas and then flashback for when they first met. There wont be much FBI action stuff for a while just mainly Leyton for a few chapters or so. I mentioned for Leyton to go on holiday since in 2 more wks I'll be going overseas for 3 months including 1 month in LA. So I'll try to update when i can, it shouldn't be that hard. I don't think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really much about courses you can do in college and uni and how long you have to be there for do the courses. So if i get it wrong sorry.**

**Peyton's and Lucas history background/flashback:**

**Peyton grew up in One Tree Hill, North Carolina. While at school in her younger years she didn't have to try hard pass her subjects but still was very laid back. Her parents wanted her to study more but she didn't want to she just wanted to have fun. She was cheerleader in high school with her best friends Brooke and Haley. Peyton had a great love for music and art but when her parents were murdered at age 16, she changed; they never found the killer it was just a carjacking gone bad. Peyton became very closed off, just doing her homework that Haley or Brooke would drop off if she didn't feel like going to school. When she was at school she would hang out with her friends but it seemed like she wasn't really there. Peyton became so much fascinated in how to stop murders; she wanted to learn anything so she could on how to protect people from what happen to her. A year later she had a psycho stalker after her but she managed to overcome it and find where he was and set him up with the help of her friends. The police caught on to this finally and were amazed, soon this got through to the FBI who had high hopes for her. They discovered she had an IQ 180 and a photographic memory. **

**After she graduated from high school, Peyton moved with Haley and Brooke to LA to study at Berkeley. They ended up renting a loft between them. She still hanged out with her friends but continued to study everything that interested her. Peyton studied martial arts during her whole time in college. At college Haley met Nathan who was a basketball player in his final year at Berkeley. A year later then got married and at the same time Nathan joined the Lakers. **

**Peyton had a few guys interested in her but most of them didn't work out and there was one that she really liked but he cheated on her; Peyton was heartbroken. She thought, maybe she was supposed to be alone. She never had experienced true love. While studying psychology in her finale year Peyton met Lucas he was there having dinner at Nathan and Haley's place. Peyton was 25 when she met Lucas. By the age of 28 Peyton Scott has accomplished many things. She has several degrees in psychology, engineer, physics and many others. She knows over ten different languages, which include mandarin, German, Italian, Spanish, and French and of course English. At the age of 28 Peyton Scott had accomplished many things.**

**Lucas and Nathan were best friends since they were 5 they both had love for basketball. They grew up in Lake Forest, LA. Nathan and Lucas are the same age but like Peyton, Lucas had a high IQ around 180. He was graduating high school at age 15 where he planned to go to Berkeley. Nathan on the other hand had two years of school left. **

**The day that he was leaving to go off to Berkeley Lucas parents died in a plane crash coming back from their 17****th**** anniversary. Lucas just couldn't handle staying in LA anymore; he had to get away so went he decided to study at Oxford outside of London. Nathan understood why he left so he just said 'keep in contact'. Lucas got a degree in business and also got a bachelor degree in writing and journalism. Lucas kept his promise keeping in contact with Nathan through letters and then email. **

**Lucas didn't have to worry about money because his dad owned many dealerships over the US and his mother was a biologist who used to work for the government but when she was pregnant with Lucas she decided to quit she had more time with Lucas, she also had a high IQ of 170. Lucas inherited his dad business, his mom came from a very wealthy family she was an only child so he inherits everything at the age of 21. He left his dads best friend in charge of the dealership except major decisions he was in charge off. After he graduated Oxford University he visited Nathan for a week catching up with him. Then he went off to explore the world and began to write books about love how it should be. While travelling he met a few nice girls here and there but he just didn't feel the love like he saw between his parents. Lucas wrote fictional stories about adventure and romance all based on some stuff he heard fact or fiction in the certain places he visited. He learned a lot of things about different cultures. All of his published books hit the best seller list. Lucas even wrote for National Geographic for two years. When Lucas moved back home he was 28 is when he met Peyton. He continued writing books and a few scripts he was definitely very successful going on tours and helping out on movie sets.**

**Flashback**

**Finally after 13 years Lucas decided to move back home. Lucas got to meet Haley who Nathan kept on telling him about in their emails. Lucas was currently staying and Nathan and Haley's town house until he found a place to sit. There was some time left before he had to be back and Nathan and Haley's house for dinner, Haley said that she wanted to introduce him to some of her friends. Lucas asks if he can make dessert which she agreed. Lucas had some much time before dinner and Haley wanted him out of the kitchen. So since they live so close to Berkeley and he was going to study there a long time ago. He went for a walk to there and once he got there he decided to do his own private tour. While walking around the campus he saw the most beautiful woman has ever seen. Lucas had to remember to breathe because the sight of her took his breath away. He knew he had to her to talk to her but he was so nervous. He followed her into a psychology class and heard her speak he was mesmerized the way the spoke but he still didn't know her name beside Sawyer for the last name. He looked at his watch and knew he was running late he had to pick up some champagne up that he specially ordered from a place in south of France called Champagne that he got to see while exploring the world. **

**At Nathan and Haley's place. Lucas has a beer in one hand while talking to Nathan. Nathan was helping Haley set the table and they hear a sound of a door knock. "Oh that must be Peyton and Brooke could you please get that for me Lucas," Haley asked.**

"**Yeah sure no problem," Lucas says and goes to open up the door. **

**There standing at the door were two women. Lucas smiles one of the women's he saw before with the last name Sawyer. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes here she was right in front of him. She looked even more beautiful up closer, her curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was to far back to see her eyes before, god she was beautiful. The other woman was a brunette she was pretty but he was more drawn to the woman with the green eyes and blonde curly hair.**

"**Hey I'm Lucas, Nathan best friend since Elementary school and you are?" Lucas announced putting his hand out to shake their hands. They shook his hand and he found out the brunette was Brooke and Peyton was her name; is the one that leaves him completely breathless. He stepped aside, "sorry please come in."**

"**Hey Brooke, Peyton so I guess you have met Lucas he's an old friend of Nathans," Haley said as she gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Brooke and Peyton. Peyton and Brooke say, "Yeah."**

"**I'm not that old am I?" Lucas asks Nathan acting hurt.**

"**Well you are old Lucas," Nathan stated.**

"**I'm only 6 months older then you man," Lucas said they all had a chuckle.**

"**Anyway dinners ready so after you old man and ladies," Nathan directed them into the dining room.**

"**Yeah good one," Lucas just says patting Nathan on the back. Haley then says, "take a seat anywhere, so I made lasagna and chicken Caesar salad. I'll take the lasagna out of the oven now. Please sit and I'll be back in a minute."**

**Peyton finds a seat next to where Lucas was about to sit, "here let me get that for you," Lucas says awkwardly as he pulls a seat out for her to sit down. **

"**Thanks," Peyton replies.**

**Lucas see's the look in the corner of his eye that Brooke and Peyton give each other. He doesn't want to be so obvious so he quickly goes to the seat where Brooke is about to sit, "here let me get that for you as well." He then walks back to his seat next to Peyton and sit down. **

"**What about me," Haley says as she saw what happened and places the lasagna down on the table. **

"**Sorry," Lucas says apologetic and stands up to pull out her chair but Haley just laughs, "it's ok you don't have to do that," Haley sits down.**

"**Sorry again," Lucas says.**

"**It's ok actually Nathan used to do it all time before we got married."**

"**Thanks man, great job I'm probably going to be in trouble now," Nathan whispers to Lucas, who chuckles. "I promise next time and from now on I will start doing it," Nathan says to Haley. Lucas makes a whip crack sound and they all start laughing.**

**Lucas was so nervous to talk to Peyton he has never felt this nervous before with anyone probably because she's the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Lucas decides to ask Brooke a few questions. Then he finds out that she owns her own clothing company and designs everything. Lucas is amazed he remembers seeing some of her clothing line first at H&M when he was in Berlin.**

"**So Lucas what do you do?" Brooke asks.**

"**Well I love to write, I've wrote a few books over the last seven years and I love to travel."**

"**Really that's great what kind of stories do you like to write? Would we know any of your books?"**

"**I like to write adventure, love stories, mystery just matters where I am in the world and how I'm feeling. But my last book that was published The Lost Temple of China."**

"**Wow that's a great book, I heard that their making a movie based on that book it stars Josh Harnett, Jessica Alba and Jet Li and that chick of House of flying daggers?"**

"**Yeah that's the one," Lucas smiles, "I wrote the screenplay and helped choose the actors and actresses."**

"**Wow I can't wait to see it what about you Peyton I know you have read that book at least ten times." Lucas looks and Peyton and sees her blushing.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah I've read all your books and including when you wrote for National Geographic you're really a talented writer. All I wanted to do was visit all those places that you wrote about."**

"**Well thank you."**

"**So wait I'm confused are you brothers or cousins? Because I know your name is Lucas Scott and Nathan is a Scott as well could you said you have know each other Elementary school?" Peyton asks.**

"**Should I take this Nathan?" Lucas asks and Nathan gives him a head nod for yes.**

"**Actually that what we used to get all time in high school, were really just friends, we met each other and said our names and we found out we have the same last name so we decided to be best friends and blood brothers from then on but there's no relations between us."**

"**Wow that's pretty cool," Peyton says.**

"**Thanks," both Lucas and Nathan say.**

"**We are pretty awesome aren't we Lucas," Nathan says reaching over and making a fist for Lucas bump it.**

"**Yes we are," Lucas smiles and bumps Nathan's fist. **

**It's been a while now after they had finished dinner so Nathan and Haley decide to bring out dessert and place a piece in each plate.**

"**Wow this looks amazing," Brooke says.**

"**Oh my god it tastes amazing…I think I just had my first choccakegasm. It just melts in your mouth…oh Haley I love you," Peyton says after she takes the first bite. Lucas couldn't help but smile. Brooke agreed as well as she took her first bite**

"**Actually Lucas made it," Haley says.**

"**Oh ok well thank you," Peyton is shocked after she realizes what she said earlier and blushes.**

"**Oh no problem I learnt it when I was in Paris it's called chocolate cream cake there's no flour in it just butter, chocolate and cream it takes a while to make but worth every second eating it," Lucas says as he takes a bite. "I bought some champagne and lemon sorbet you put them together and it's an amazing drink," Lucas gets up and goes to the fridge and takes the champagne and lemon sorbet out and places it on the table and gets ready to serve it. "So who would like to have some?" Lucas asks.**

**All the girls said yes so Lucas looks to Nathan and lifts the champagne and lemon sorbet, "Nathan."**

"**Lucas."**

"**Come on Nathan you got to try it? We are all trying it," Haley says.**

"**Fine," Nathan gives in and Lucas makes their drinks for them. Lucas waits for them to try it, "So what do you think?"**

"**Really good," the girls agreed. "Nathan?"**

"**Yeah I guess it's alright?"**

**----**

**There was just Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Peyton just talking Brooke had leave early because she had an to fly to New York early in the morning. **

"**Hey guys I better head back to my place, thanks so much for dinner and Lucas it was really nice meeting you," Peyton says as she hugs Haley and Nathan goodbye.**

"**Yeah you too," Lucas says and pulls her in for a hug, god she smells amazing Lucas thought, he just wished he could hold on to her for a little longer. Peyton felt safe in his arms she to wish that the hug never ended.**

"**Oh no I just remembered Brooke took the car do you think you could drop me of Nathan?"**

"**Actually I can take you if you want?" Lucas suggests.**

"**Yeah ok thanks, see you later," Peyton says waving goodbye as they walk out.**

"**So where's your car?" Peyton says as they walk along the sidewalk.**

"**Actually it's a motorbike and it's just over there," Lucas points ahead two meters ahead where his black ****MV Agusta F4 CC is. **

"**Wow that's a sweet ride," Peyton says.**

"**Thanks I picked it up yesterday, when I was Italy I rode through all the cities, it was great just getting to explore the country side although I rode a vespa back then," Lucas smiles remembering back.**

"**Yeah that sounds great, I would love to do that just not right now though."**

"**Yeah well I was lucky I got to travel at such an early age both my parents were very big travelers when they were younger," Lucas says as they reach his motorbike.**

"**Well you are lucky then, so do your parents travel much anymore?"**

"**Actually they died when I was 15," Lucas says softly as he rests against his bike.**

"**Oh I'm sorry that's must have been hard on you?"**

"**Yeah it was…kind of still is but I guess I turned out ok. I still miss when my dad and I would work on cars we also worked on my first motorbike which he never got see me ride. I would miss when my mom would make me chocolate chips cookies just the little things like that I miss about not having them around anymore."**

"**Yeah I do actually my parents died when I was 15 too," Peyton says, she mostly doesn't open up this much to person when she first meets them but with Lucas she feels she could tell him anything.**

"**Wow I'm sorry that must have been hard what do you miss most about them?" Lucas asks as he places an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Peyton leaned into him and rested herself against his bike like him.**

"**I guess how they always showed me their love for me how they did anything for me when I needed it the most. That's mostly what I remembered that they always supported me. My dad would go away on trips but when he came he will always bring me back a present."**

"**Yeah they sound like great parents."**

"**Yeah they were," Peyton smiles softly and they just stare into each other's eyes for only a few seconds but seemed much longer.**

"**Well I better get you home," Lucas says as he breaks eye contact with her.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Here you go," he passes her a helmet and then puts his own on. Peyton places the helmet on and asks, "how do I look?"**

"**Cute have you ever ridden on a bike before?"**

"**Just a plain old paddle bike," she replies then Peyton starts to shiver she only has a band t-shirt and jeans on. Lucas takes of his leather jacket and gives it to her, "here take this." Peyton smiles and puts it on and says 'thanks.'**

"**Yeah I used to have one to, it's probably still at my old house. I really got into doing tricks but when my parents passed away I just stopped same as basketball. I eventually got back into basketball I still love it but I just choose a different path I guess." Lucas kicks the stand back and holds it steady as Peyton jumps on behind and she wraps her arms around him he can't help but smile. "You ok," Lucas asks to see if she's comfortable for him to drive.**

"**Yeah." Lucas starts the bike and speeds off.**

"**Oh you better give me directions." Peyton agrees and after five minutes he pulls up to her building she gets off. "Would you like me to walk you up?"**

"**Sure," Peyton smiles and Lucas gets of his bike and starts to walk with her.**

"**So how was your first ride?"**

"**I loved it, I always wondered why girls loved to ride a bike and now I know. The speed is amazing; how fast can it go?"**

"**Yeah chicks love it," Lucas laughs, "top speed is 195 miles per hour which is pretty good."**

"**Chicks love it; I thought you just got it yesterday?"**

"**I did but you're a chick well a very beautiful chick at that," Lucas nervously rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.**

"**Thanks I think. Oh thanks for that cake it was amazing how did you learn how to cook?"**

"**Well…I took some cooking classes when I was living in Paris. I also took some cooking classes in Florence too. Do you like to cook?"**

"**I try but I'm not that great especially at baking, maybe you could teach me?"**

"**Sure I would love to. Just give me a call do you want my number?"**

"**Yeah sure," Peyton took out her cell phone out and exchanged numbers. They finally reached Peyton's unit that she shared with Brooke. "Well thanks for everything."**

"**Sure no problem, I really enjoyed talking to you. I actually saw you before I knew who you were," Lucas says.**

"**What? When?" Peyton says surprised.**

"**I was walking around the campus today; Berkeley's and there I saw you and kind of followed you to your psychology class," Lucas says sheepishly.**

"**Ok why?"**

"**I don't know I just did but that answer you gave in you psychology class was amazing just wanted to let you know."**

"**Thanks so why were you at Berkeley in the first place?" Peyton asked.**

"**Well because before my parents died I was just on my way to start at Berkeley and…"**

"**Wait," Peyton interrupts, "I thought your parents died when you were 15?"**

"**They did but I don't really talk about much but I graduated high school at age 15 I have an IQ around 180 which I must of inherited it from my mother she was very smart. **

"**Wow this is weird."**

"**What?"**

"**I don't really like to talk about it too but I have an IQ of 180."**

"**Wow we are like two peas in a pod."**

"**Did you just say two peas in a pod?" Peyton asks to starts to crack up.**

"**Yeah I did," Lucas starts to laugh, "Anyway give me a call and we will do something, it was nice meeting you Peyton," he brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it.**

"**You to, oh and here your jackets back thanks." **

"**Well if you ever want to learn how to ride a motorbike I can teach you."**

"**That sounds like fun, well goodnight Luke."**

"**You too," they give a final hug goodbye.**

**thanks again for the reviews. i had to write this flashback so many times trying to get it right. well let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

This story I'm kind of putting some of my fav tv shows together like of course one tree hill but also Bones, Heroes, Psych, criminal minds together. But that will happen in future with the whole heroes kind of thing unless you think it's not a good idea well let me know what you think about it

New York

Lucas is currently still asleep as Peyton is getting dressed she has an appointment with the local police station, then after she has to meet with her team. She wants to talk to Lt. Jarrod Wright to understand him better there was something that had been bothering her and she couldn't work it out why. Peyton was also planning to talk to her Alan to discuss her going on holiday for a few weeks. Peyton sits on the bed to put her shoes which wakes up Lucas he opens his eyes and see her, "hey beautiful where are you going?"

"To a few appointments hopefully I'll be finished at lunch time; so I should be able to meet with you and we can have lunch together. I'll give you a call when I definitely know what's happening."

"That sounds good maybe we can have lunch in Central Park?" Lucas suggest as he prompts himself up placing his elbows behind him to rest against the bed.

"Sure, ok I got to go baby," Peyton leans down to kiss him goodbye as she tries to leave he pulls her back to him to deepen the kiss. "Ok I got to go," Peyton says between kisses.

"Fine have a good day babe, I'll see you later," they quickly have another kiss then Peyton leaves. Lucas just lays back down closing his eyes to fit in so more sleep before he has to get up.

Peyton has finished her appointments; she then meets with her team where they have Lt Jarrod Wright in prison. "So do you think I'll be able to talk to Lt. Wright now?" Peyton asks Alan.

"Yeah sure, I just finished talking to him. He even begged for us to check with his wife to see if she was ok. He said wouldn't write a confession until he talks to her."

"Were you able to get in contact with her?"

"Yeah she now lives in Brooklyn and she's fine she told him to stay out of their lives and to never to call her again. His is currently writing the confession out now. So that's the end of the case now, were heading back to LA now so I'll probably see you next week sometime?"

"Yeah actually I wanted to talk to you about. I just need a break from all this for while especially after this case do you think its ok I can go on holiday for at least a month?"

"Peyton are kidding me, you need to take a holiday all you do is work. Go have fun with your husband." Alan commands her.

"Thanks anyway I'm going to see Lt. Wright now."

"Sure catch you later Scott." Peyton walks down a series of corridors that eventually leads to Lt. Wright prison cell. When she gets closer she gasps and runs to the prison cell. Peyton takes out her phone to call Alan; when he answers she says, "Lt. Wright has just committed suicide," she hangs up the phone and waits for her team to get there. It seems like we somehow he got a sharp object because he bleed to death; he must have sliced his main arteries.

An hour later she was meeting Lucas for lunch at Central Park, he will be waiting for next to the Donald Trump tower for her. Peyton see's Lucas and walks over him and gives him a hug; he could feel her hot breath on his neck as she whispers, "Hey baby." Lucas can tell how tired she is, she really works hard at her job that she loves but after a while all the pain and hurt that she had seen had emotionally drained her over the years. So Lucas just holds her letting her know he will hold her as long as she wants. "Hey are you ok?" Lucas asks rubbing her back.

"I will be," Peyton says slowly breaks away from the hug and looks up into his eyes. "So I asked and its fine we can go overseas for probably a month."

"Wow me and you travelling the world sounds too good to be true," Lucas smiles and kisses her lips softly. "So where do you want to go?"

""I want to go to all those places we went to on our honeymoon. Then where ever…I want you to show me that place in China which inspired you story."

"Ok so Paris and Maui and Italy all over again. Then we can go to Berlin; Zurich has the Lindt chocolate factory they make one of the best hot chocolate. We can go to Salzburg they have a sound of music tour," Lucas gets excited and Peyton starts laughing. "What? We both know you want to go?"

"Fine yes I want to see where they filmed the sound of music," Peyton admits.

"That's my girl come let eat lunch I'm starving." Lucas places a kiss against Peyton's forehead. Lucas intertwined his fingers with Peyton as they walked into Central Park.

"So what do you get?" Peyton asks trying to see what's in the plastic bag.

"Just got us some soup, you remember Seinfeld the soup Nazi episode?"

"Yeah I remember that."  
"Well it's the place that they showed in the show and I've always wanted to go so I thought it would something that we can try together. I also got us some pizza."

"Yeah sounds good, where do you want to sit?"

"Wherever is good for me," Lucas shrugs.

"Ok let's sit here," Peyton sits down on the grass there's a pond a few metres away from there. Lucas sits down behind Peyton and wraps his arms around her. Peyton leans back against Lucas chest, "mmm this feels perfect."

"Your right about this spot and being with you is always perfect," Lucas says and Peyton moves to turn to face him and kisses him. Lucas stomach grumbles and they break away from the kiss. "Sorry I actually didn't get a chance to have breakfast, I just got out of bed like an hour ago."

"Well let's eat then I don't want my man to starve."

"Well thank you." Peyton takes the soup out of the bag and gives a container which holds they soup.

"So what soup did you get?"

"French soup and I got you chicken noodle soup; I was hoping we could share?"

"I wouldn't have it any other away." They both have a try of their own soup then exchanging it with each other to try the other ones soup.

"So what do you think?" Lucas asks.

"Mmm perfect," Peyton smiles and takes another mouthful of her soup.

"Great I'm glad it took me like thirty minutes to find the place. Would you believe it moved from the address that was given on the internet and took me a while to find where exactly it was."

Peyton laughs, "Well from my stomach and I we thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is another fashback. But in the present chapters its set this year 2009 but a bit ahead of our present time its in April**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**FLASHBACK **

**It's been three months since Lucas and Peyton met. They became best friends very quickly spending a lot of time together whenever they could. Lucas was now teaching her how to ride his motorbike he was sitting behind her on the motorbike his hands are over her hands guiding her how to ride a motorbike. Peyton was picking up how to ride it very quickly.**

"**Ok I think you're ready to go by yourself, what do you think?"**

"**Yeah ok, I'll just ride around the block and then pick you up because we have to meet at Nathan and Haley at the movie theatre soon. We're seeing that movie Inside Man."**

"**Oh yeah it should be a good movie. Well get going we don't want to be late," Lucas says and watches as she goes to end of the street and takes a turn he can't see her anymore but he can hear the sound of his bike as he picks up more speed. A few minutes pass and finally Peyton pulls up next to him, "So how was it?"**

"**I love it just me on the open road and the wind against me is awesome so how much did this costs? I'm thinking maybe I'll buy one."**

"**I knew you would love it…um it cost me around…um…one hundred thousand dollars, it's only made in Italy; I have a friend there and asked if he could send me one."  
"Wow and you trusted me to ride it what if I ruined your baby?" Peyton asks giving his bike a nickname.**

"**Well first I trust you and secondly if anything happen to my so called ," Lucas says then uses the quotations sign and says, "baby…it doesn't matter I'll be more worried about you if you were hurt. I can easily afford another motorbike and if I couldn't you would still matter way more to me then this bike because there's only one hundred of these bikes made but there's only one you Peyton so to me your priceless," Lucas says and then jokes, "unless you have a twin sister out there somewhere and?"**

**Peyton punches Lucas in the arm as she interrupts him, "hey."**

**Lucas just laughs and then goes seriously, "Peyton you're my best friend and I have wanted to be your friend since I first say you…well actually I wanted to date you but I'm glad that we took the chance to be friends to really get to know one and another and I never ever done that before because you mean the world to me…and maybe when you're ready we can date that's if you want to of course?" Lucas was nervous and Peyton found it so cute.**

"**Lucas you are amazing, you're the only guy that has ever really understood me and took the chance to really get to know me. I would love to go out but I'm just…"**

"**You just want to be friends for now?" Lucas finishes her sentence.**

"**How do you do that?"**

'**Well like you said I'm amazing and I will do anything for you."**

**Peyton smiles just smiles then she realizes something. "What's going on in that head of yours blondie?" Lucas asks and places his hand on her shoulder.**

"**I just realized I don't want to wait anymore all I want is to be in your arms Lucas to be with you. Even though I'm scared; worried what if it doesn't work but I know we can be great together. You're the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about before I go to bed and were not even dating," Peyton smiles and Lucas chuckles. "I'm ready if you're ready?"**

**Lucas smiles and captures his lips with hers they both felt a wave of euphoria course through their bodies each of them thinking how was amazing it is to kiss the other. Peyton wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her deepening the kiss. Lucas wraps his arms around her waist then finally breaking away from the kiss for the need of air. They rest their heads together Lucas finally able to form just one word, "Wow."**

"**I know what you mean, if our kisses are so amazing I wonder what would happen if we had sex," Peyton says breathless. They just stare into each other's eyes both of them with the biggest grin on their faces. They kiss each other again but more passionate this time letting their tongues dance together.**

"**Go to heaven, pure ecstasy I guess," Lucas says quickly then kisses her again as Peyton agrees.**

"**So I guess we should better get going the movie is probably starting soon?" **

"**What movie?" Lucas asks completely forgetting about it all his mind is focusing is kissing her perfect lips.**

"**The Inside Man."**

"**Oh. Inside Man…do you really want to go?"**

"**Well not so much but we should really go."**

"**Yeah I guess we should go I told Nathan that we will meet them at 8pm…Ok let's go." Lucas jumps on to the bike and they ride off.**

**They finally reach the cinema and find Nathan and Haley waiting there for them. He see's Nathan point to him and guesses he's telling Haley there coming now. Lucas and Peyton walk up to them, "What took you guys so long? We missed the session that you wanted to see," Haley says.**

"**Yeah sorry we kind of got caught up," Lucas apologizes and looks to side and see's Peyton blushing.**

"**Well what happened that mad--" Haley says and then notices that Lucas and Peyton have their hands intertwined. "Oh my…are you guys dating? Since when?" Haley excitedly sequels.**

"**Yeah we are," Peyton smiles, "since ten minutes ago."**

"**Best ten minutes of my life," Lucas wraps his arm around her pulling her in closer and kissing her lips.**

"**Well it took you long enough man," Nathan says and pats Lucas on the back.**

"**Thanks man," Lucas says. "Well there's a session at nine so you guys want to see it then?"**

"**Yeah sure what do you say we all play some pool until 8:55 then?"**

"**Sounds good," Lucas agrees as do the others and walk to the bar down the street where they like to play pool.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Well I'm off on my huge holiday so I'll be able to make an update in maybe 4-5 days. Thanks for reading

Washington D.C

Over the last few days Peyton has been busy giving speeches and teaching special skills to government people about profiling and watching people how they act to see if their lying, how they act and how to notice special details about someone of interest. Lucas was busy planning their trip he already planned to go on a cruise ships while in Greece and he also booked a yacht for three days for them to go on their own cruise just the two of them. Luckily Lucas had already learnt how to sail while he was younger; Peyton had never gone sailing but always wanted to.

They were going to go to Paris, Berlin, Prague, Vienna, Salzburg, Zurich, Venice, Milan, Florence and Rome. Some they were flying between others they were going to drive across country. He still hadn't planned much of China but he wanted to show her all the places that he loved but he was thinking maybe to just do whatever they feel like when they get there but he really wanted to really show her Anji bamboo forest in Jiangsu where they filmed a few scenes from The Lost Temple Of China and where he was inspired so much by it he had to write it into his book.

Lucas was sitting on a couch in the hotel room typing away on his laptop; he was working on his new book it was actually about Peyton and how much he loved her. He was planning on finishing it on their second anniversary to give it to her as one of his present to her. He heard door open and saved the word document before switching it off as he was closing the screen of the computer down. Lucas felt as Peyton fit herself between him and the couch. Peyton put her arms around his neck from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi babe how was your day?" Lucas moved his head to turn around so he could kiss her lips

"Well it was okay," Lucas shrugged, 'but I did plan most of the accommodations and flights for our trip so were almost set. I set the date to leave in a week, is that ok with wifey?"

"Sounds good babe," Peyton responded and kissed Lucas lips then Lucas changed his position so that he was lying down with his back on the couch. Peyton followed down on top of as they continued kissing.

"Um Lucas you please do something for me?"

"Whatever you want, I'm your willing slave," Lucas said as they continued kissing.

Peyton stopped the kiss and smiled down at him, "Really because baby I really need a massage."

"A full body massage?"

"Well I was just going to say my back but a full body massage sounds good but maybe we should go out for dinner then we get back we can get into the spa together. Then you can massage me and if you're really lucky I might even give you a massage."

"That sounds really good, perfect in fact ok do you want me to give you a massage right now?" Lucas asks.

"Actually I really want to get out of these clothes first and have a shower, I'll be quick as I can," Peyton gave him a quick peck on the lips then got off Lucas and walks towards the bathroom while slowing stripping of her clothes off while Lucas just watches her. Peyton was so sexy with her long legs that just wrapped perfectly around his hips. He can just imagine running his finger along her smooth creamy skin her begging to put his lips on her.

"Hey Lucas I think you need a shower as well you look dirty," Peyton smirks she completely naked now standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She throws her panties at him which he catches in his hand and joins her in the bathroom while stripping of his clothes. Peyton has the water running in the shower and gets in, "water is perfect." Lucas opens the shower door and walks in then wrapping his arms around as he kisses her.

"You're the one that's perfect," Lucas moves them so the water is mostly running off his back and Peyton's back against the glass of the shower. Lucas trails his kisses down her neck while rubbing his thumb against her nipple until it's completely hardened then does the same to the other. Lucas stops kissing her neck, Peyton lets out a moan back to her lips, his tongue gently brushing against hers. Lucas hands now resting on her hips pulling her closer to him if that was even possible. Lucas erection now pressed against her rubbing against her clitoris.

Peyton then wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Lucas wraps one of his arms around her back supporting her and his other hand against the glass. His mouth now latched on to her breast his tongue massaging her nipple.

"Mmm Lucas I want you inside of me now," Peyton moans.

Lucas adjusts them so his erection is just a cm from entering her teasing her, "Really are you sure?" Lucas breathes against her skin then looking into her eyes.

"I want you inside me now more than anything." Peyton says then Lucas moves them so Peyton can hold on to the shower head and stare into each other eyes. Lucas enter her slowly then stops and lets her slide down the rest of the way until he's completely inside of her then kisses her lips. They set in their rhythm as Lucas thrust upwards and Peyton rocks her hips against him slowly at first then getting faster and faster. Peyton throws her head back moaning loudly, Lucas lips against her neck sucking on her flesh softly. The pressure building up in Peyton as her orgasm comes closer their mouths meet hungrily, their tongue exploring each other's mouths.

"Peyton you feel so…hot…god you feel amazing," Lucas gasped almost out of breath.

Peyton lets go of the showers head and Lucas moves them forward so her back goes against the glass again, Lucas thrusts into her quicker and harder as his lips rest against her collarbone.

"Yeah…keep doing that Lucas yes…yes…oh!" Peyton orgasm rips through her entire body as she clenches around him which sets Lucas off on her own orgasm and gives his final thrust in to her.

Lucas slips out of her as Peyton legs let go off their hold around his hip as he lowers her feet on the tiles. Lucas kisses Peyton tenderly then they rest their heads together, Lucas says softly "That was…"

"Mind blowing," Peyton finished and Lucas nodded then kisses her lips again. "Do you mind washing my back?" Peyton asks and gives him the soap.

"Anything for you my love," Lucas replied and did what she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update i couldn't find a wifi area and etc. Thanks for the reviews im glad that you like my story

"So what do you feel like for dinner? Or do you just want to look around and whatever looks good go in there? Maybe you want to see a movie after?" Lucas asks as they walk out of their hotel and onto a main street where heaps of restaurants and cafes. There was also a movie theatre that they had seen a few times every time they decide to go somewhere.

"Actually I feel like Italian but let's not see a movie, I saw a rock climbing place around after work so I was hoping you would want to give it a try?"

"Yeah Italian is good yeah we should go rock climbing that sounds awesome we haven't been in a while…I think last time was almost a year ago."

"Yeah that's right I remember we used to go all the time when we were dating. Do you remember why we stopped?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah you got really busy with work then I went on my book tour and the place we used to go too closed down."

"Yeah that place was awesome well this should be fun then see if I can still beat you like usual."

"The only reason that you win is because I let you win I get a great view of you from behind," Lucas pulling her in closer then slapping her ass playfully as he kisses her temple.

"Lucas…Yeah right don't make excuses for yourself just admit it that I have surpassed you," Peyton teases him and they stop walking and share a quick kiss. Lucas is the one that introduced Peyton to rock climbing and she got into really fast and very good beating him every time that they would race to the top.

"Ok fine we will see who wins tonight maybe a bet should be placed on this?" Lucas suggests.

"Lucas I don't need to bet, I spend your money no matter what anyway," Peyton smirks.

"True fine maybe whoever wins can be the master and the other one becomes the slave?"

Yeah you see still with that, you're already my slave now anyway so I wouldn't be any need of a bet," Peyton shrugs and they stop walking she sees a place that looks nice, "Oh this place looks nice…let's see what on the menu?" They both read the menu, "Oh I know what I want."

"And what's that?"

"I want macaroni bake with five different cheeses, it sounds amazing."

"Yeah I saw but I'm just going to order the risotto balls with smoked mozzarella in the middle."

"Mmm that does sound nice maybe we can share?"

"Anything for you." They walked into the café and a waitress takes them to a corner booth which has a candle light on their table. They decide to have some water and they order what they would like for dinner. The waitress brings the glasses of water to them.

"I love candle light."

"You know what they say right?" Lucas asks with a small smile, they are right next to each other instead of some places you go the person is in the opposite seat

"No what do they say?" Peyton replies as she intertwines her right hand with his left.

"That beauty is only a light switch or candle light away can't remember which one actually," Lucas laughs.

"You're such a dork but that is true you do look quite beautiful Luke."

"Well thank you…but you my love are always beautiful weather in the sun or in the moon light or even if you have a cold. You will always be beautiful no matter what."

"You're such a sweet talker, you do know you're going to get lucky tonight anyway right?" Peyton captures his lips with hers and then Lucas deepens the kiss, when they break free for air

"Yeah but still it doesn't matter I love you Peyton Scott and even I don't get lucky I'm still lucky because I have you."

"You're trying to make me cry aren't you? I am Lucky to have found such an amazing guy."

"Well we both Lucky," Lucas says then kisses her tenderly before deepening the kiss. After a few minutes the waitress come over with their food and then started eating. After finishing their dinner they paid the bill and then went out for a walk, it was dark outside now and all the city lights were on. So they explored the area and went into the rock climbing place but it was already closed so they decide to go their tomorrow before they leave to go back to LA. They are finally back in their hotel room kissing each other senseless.

Peyton breaks free from the kiss, "so how about that massage now?"

"Sure. Undress and lay down on the bed then and I'll get some massage oil. I'll be back soon," Lucas says and gives her a quick kiss before he's out the door. Five minutes later Lucas is back and sees Peyton completely naked and laying on her stomach on top of the bed.

"Sorry I couldn't find any oil," Lucas says and hear Peyton mumble against the bed 'that's fine.'

"Where would you like me to start?" Lucas asks.

"My shoulders basically, then I guess where ever you decide."

Lucas agrees and starts kneading her shoulder muscles and applying enough pressure so that she moans out, "Lucas that feels amazing." Lucas just smiles and works all the knots in her shoulder blade, then working on where the shoulders and the neck meet. Lucas works on her neck, "you seem to have your neck a bit out, I'm going to see if I can put it back in place, ok?" Peyton agrees with him and he slowly put her neck in to place then massages her head hitting all the right spots that ache.

"Your body has been getting really stressed out babe. I'm glad were having a vacation you can really relax with me," Lucas leans down to whisper in the ear then kisses her neck and trails kisses down to her shoulder all the places he massaged her earlier.

"Mmm Lucas I should get you to massage me more often."

"What are you talking about I massage you at least three times a week."

"I know…it should be more like seven times a week."

"Well you know all you have to do is ask," Lucas whispers in her ear his breath against her skin gave her shivers down her spine.

"Oh really? You know what all off a sudden I don't need a massage so much. All I want is you baby," Peyton turns over and pulls Lucas on top off her.

A few hours later they are in the spa together. Peyton rest her back on Lucas chest as Lucas back rest against the spa Peyton is picking up some bubbles that are floating on top of the water with her hand then blows so they spread out and fall amongst the other bubbles Peyton giggles.

"You love doing that don't you babe?"

"Well I'm sorry I forgot to bring you rubber duck with me." Peyton smirks and turns to look at Lucas's face so she can see his reaction.

"What! You said that you packed it in your luggage?" Lucas says sarcastically as he acts shocked as he plays along, "This is going to ruin this whole trip now." Lucas gives her his sad look and tries to look away from her eyes and her smiles because he knew he couldn't play acting hurt while looking at her perfect smile and those beautiful green eyes.

"There there Lucas, I'm sure it's still going to be a great holiday without your ducky," Peyton giggles kissing his forehead but Lucas tries to squirm away even though he would rather kiss her perfect lips.

"No it won't. What can I play with now while I'm in the spa? What can make that quack sound that I love so much? And those cute little wings…" Lucas trailed on as he acts to wipe away a tear that's not even there.

Peyton just smiles even bigger and completely turns around her whole body so its facing his, "Oh Luke baby," she wraps her arms around his neck, "are you sure, I mean maybe you can buy another one?"

"Nothing can replace that little duck."

Peyton leans so she can whisper in his ear and rubs up against him, "Are you sure because I could play with you, I can make many sounds even moaning out your name while making them and if you want I could put some yellow feathers on for you. I also have a yellow feather handcuffs that you love so much," Peyton softly moans seductively as she presses herself harder against him sending shivers all the way down to penis that is now fully erect and pressing against her clit. Peyton tries to kiss him but he moves his head to the side.

"I don't know what about the squeezing part?" Lucas shrugs trying so hard not to just to take her right there right now.

"I'm sure you can come up with something to squeeze, I have faith in you."

"Hmmm like what?" Lucas asks putting on his thinking face.

"Maybe I can give you a hint; it's something you can suck on as well." Peyton whispers in his ear then takes his earlobe between her teeth then starts sucking on his earlobe.

Lucas lets out a moan, "I can't think of anything."

"Oh come on baby I'm sure," Peyton says and then Lucas moves his hand and starts massaging her breasts. Peyton moans "see I knew you could do it."

"It's only because you have such faith in me," Lucas then kisses her passionately kissing her perfect lips.

"I always do baby," Peyton says between the kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the day has arrived when Lucas and Peyton are going on their holiday their first stop is Paris. They are currently at the airport lining up to get their tickets its 7am their flight leaving at 9.

"So how are you feeling baby…excited?" Lucas wraps his arm around Peyton.

"Not much excited more like really happy were going away together and I just get to be with you 24/7 no work just you and me."

"Naked and making love 24/7 sounds perfect. Yeah you know we need to renew our membership in the mile high club," Lucas whispered in Peyton ear sending shivers down Peyton's spin and she flashbacked to the first time the joined the mile high club.

**It was their flight from LAX to London on their honeymoon and if you looked outside it was pitch black outside and inside the plane all the lights were switched off except for the little lights that appear on the floor. They were in first class and luckily there weren't many people on the plane and most of them was currently sleeping and the few that were not asleep they were watching movies.**

**Peyton and Lucas just had finished watching a movie together. They are closest they can get together with the armrest between them. Peyton just laid her head on his shoulder while Lucas rested his head on her. Peyton turned to look at Lucas as they removed their headsets and leaned in and kissed him, Lucas responded quickly and placed his hand behind her head kissing her back. Slowly they broke away from their kiss, "Are you tired?" Lucas asks.**

**Peyton shakes her head 'NO' and then says, "No I'm awake how can I be tired I only got married yesterday."**

"**Well I'm pretty sure after all the wedding planning took a lot of you but then again the work out we gave each other all night long then all morning I mean come on.."**

"**Why are you tired?"**

"**No I'm still on my high for getting married to you and I don't think it's going to end anytime soon…maybe in fifty years give or take," Lucas shrugs and they kiss; letting their lips just linger there for a while together.**

"**I know what you mean I'm the happiest I have ever been."**

"**You mean so far…"**

"**Of course." **

"**I love you Peyton Scott," Lucas whispers while moving her hair behind her ear then letting it linger a little bit longer on her cheek.**

"**Well I'm glad since we got married and all but I love you too Lucas Scott. You are definitely my dream come true. How about fulfilling another dream come true?" Peyton smiles.**

"**And what's that?" Lucas asks. **

**Peyton smile gets bigger and gives the sign for him to come closer so Lucas does and Peyton whispers seductively, "how about joining the mile club with me?"**

**Lucas pulls back a little and grins, "I like the way you think, what a sexy mind you have." They kiss.**

"**That's not all that's sexy."**

"**So how are we going to do this?"**

"**I'll go in first and you join me in there in a minute, I'll be in the one on the left just knock three times," Peyton moves from her seat and goes into the lavatory. Lucas waits for a few moments as he looks down on his watching thinking '45 second left…30 seconds left…15 seconds left…screw this' Lucas gets up and walks to the lavatory and looks around before knocking and see everyone a sleep. He knocks once and Peyton quickly opens the door pulls him and locks it. Their lips meet kissing each other like there's no tomorrow. Lucas smiles, "I was wondering why you wore a dress?"**

"**Yeah I thought it would be easier this way." Lucas lifts Peyton and places her on the counter/sink and Lucas moves in between her legs. Their lips meet again with passion. Lucas hands moves Peyton dress so he can get better access to her. Lucas moves his kisses to her collarbone sucking on her skin, Peyton clings on to Lucas.**

**Lucas raises his hands to her breast rubbing circles around her nipple through her material Peyton moans. Lucas removes Peyton underwear and places into his jeans pocket. Peyton then goes to unbutton Lucas pants and they drop to his ankles. Lucas moves his kisses up her neck paying extra attention to her special spot.**

"**Lucas hurry up I need you now. I want you so…" Lucas drops his boxer and pushes his into her. "Oh…"**

"**Peyton remember we have to keep quite." Lucas whispers and kiss her sweet lips, sucking on her lower lip. Peyton leans back a little bit and pulls Lucas with her as they continue kissing both them meet with each thrust. Peyton so close, "oh my Lucas that's it I'm so close." Lucas quickens up his pace and thrusts harder and Peyton orgasms pulses through her entire body as she let's out a loud moan but Lucas quickly covers it with a deep kiss. Lucas give a few finale thrust as his orgasm comes.**

**They finally recover and Lucas pulls up his pants and hands Peyton her underwear with a smile, "you were amazing baby, we got to do this more often. Great dream come true I say."**

"**I know it was amazing wasn't it." They kiss again.**

"**So I'll go out first and check it out." Lucas says and Peyton nods her head in agreement, Lucas unlocks the lavatory and looks both sides and whispers 'it's all clear" he reaches his hand behind in order for her to grab his hand. They make their way to their seats with big smiles on their faces.**

----

They have arrived in Paris and are currently staying at Hyatt hotel they had just walked into their suite and the bellboy has just left. Lucas then walks so that he is now on the outside of the door and calls to Peyton who is currently in the bedroom part off their room. She walks out and sees where he is now standing, "babe why are you standing outside?" Peyton asks.

Lucas just smiles, "because I want you to come over here," Lucas waves his hand gesturing for her to come.

Peyton walks towards him with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"You will see."

Peyton is now standing next to him and Lucas wraps his arms around her as he kisses her. When they break away from the kiss, "couldn't we just do this inside?"

"True but I couldn't do this," Lucas picks up Peyton to carry her through the door.

"Lucas you're such a dork were ready married and you have already done that," Peyton laughs.

"True but I want you to know everyday I've been with you is like were on our honeymoon 24/7 so I thought I'll try it out again."

"I know how you feel baby and thank you," Peyton kisses Lucas as Lucas now lays her down on the bed.

"So do you want to rest for a bit then go out for dinner or…"

"Well I'm hungry so we can go get some food plus it's better to go to sleep at the normal time over here because you don't want to get jet lag."

"True but I don't get it away?"

"Oh yeah you think your immune to it."

"Well I can sleep whenever I want so it doesn't matter my clock can adjust quickly to the new time zone. Plus I'm sure you can do that as well baby, we kind of have the same sleeping habits."

"Well let's go anyway…what do you feel like?"

"I think I could go for some savory crapes, what about you?"

"Yeah I could go for that let's go," Peyton says as she tries to get up from the bed but Lucas just brings her back down as he captures her lips with his and they only break away when Lucas's stomach grumbles they both let out a chuckle.

"Ok let's get you fed babe."

"It's ok; I only want one thing and that you sweetheart. I can survive without eating for a bit." Lucas says huskily as he kisses her neck.

"Mmm I want that to but we need some food for energy then you can have me all night and all morning doing anything you want to," Peyton whispers and captures his earlobe with teeth gently tugging it. Lucas lets out a groan then says, "really with butterscotch."

Peyton just laughs, "sure babe maybe we will get some chocolate syrup, strawberries, whipped cream"

"You read my mind but if we have all that I'm sure I'll have enough energy to go 48 hours straight."

"Really you think you could do that?"

"What you can't?"

"Mmm I love the way you think, let's cancel the going out for dinner and we can try see how long…"

"Babe you are really all I need but if you insist we must eat, I'll do whatever you want because I'll do anything for you." Lucas says and gives Peyton a quick kiss then standing up and taking her hand to pull her up to him he gives her another quick kiss. "Let's order some food."

They were able to order two serve of chicken crepes which they had a chicken cream filling with a roasted capsicum (pepper)/tomato sauce and a chicken salad to go with their main meal. Then some cookies and cream ice cream with a chocolate cloud cake.

"Mmm this is really good Luke, what do you think?" Peyton said after she took her first bite.

"Yeah it's really good, I got to see if I can recreate this dish, I'm pretty sure I could work it out though."

"Your amazing Luke I wish I could do that," Peyton reached out so she could hold his hand. Lucas just smiles and gives her hand a quick squeeze. Lucas lifts her hand too his lips and places a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Peyton your amazing I'm sure you could do it. Plus there are many things that you can do that I can't do."

"That is true I'm much smarter then you," Peyton smirks. "Talented, skillful and there are so many others."

Lucas just chuckles, "And modest too."

"No just the truth," Peyton shrugs.

"Well it is always good to tell the truth. I'm so happy that I'm with you right now. Well I'm always happy with you but I glad you took time off work you were getting really stressed out."

"Luke."

"I just don't want you to get sick and you put your whole heart into this work you need to relax occasionally," Lucas says sincerely.

"I know and I thank you for your concern but even though I love helping people I'm sure I'll be able to work less anyway." Peyton says as she leans over and gives him a quick kiss. "And thanks for suggesting this holiday only you can understand me so well."

"You're welcome I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Peyton whispers as they lean into a kiss.

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry again for a long delay its just being on holiday doesn't leave me much time to type stuff up. But thanks for the reveiws

Lucas and Peyton were on their last day exploring the city of Paris. They were having a picnic near a white church where many tourists were exploring but they sat on top of the steps looking over the whole city. They were eating baguettes with chicken, mozzarella and tomato. Pigeons and many little birds were waiting for them to throw some food their way.

"What do you think?"

"It's ok but I think I should of got the croissant instead," Lucas shrugged.

"Hey remember a few weeks ago you wanted to take me down to that Paul's bakery in LA to try the hot croissants and here we are in Paris eating baguettes, funny how things turn out," Peyton smiles.

"Yeah it should be croissants then baby," Lucas pouted.

"Well we already had some croissants this morning same as the day before that so I thought we would have some change…sorry," Peyton said sarcastically then chuckled.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah I know your right." Lucas broke some bread off to feed it to the birds, all the birds came rushing in for that piece of bread fighting over it. A pigeon quickly gets it flies away.

"Lucas throw some more to the little birds they look hungry."

"Babe they get feed by heaps of tourist all day, I'm sure their fine," Peyton pouts. "Fine…actually watch this is pretty cool, I hope they do this again." Lucas gives in a holds out a piece of bread and one of the little birds sweeps in beating it wings faster to fly still so it can quickly grab the bread and fly away.

Peyton giggled and says excitedly, "that was cool I want to try," Peyton takes a piece of bread and holds it out and a little bird takes it away. "That's so cool I want to do it again."

Lucas just laughs he loves to hear her laugh. "Ok now hold the bread tighter so they can't fly away with it."

"Why," Peyton asks curiously as she raises one of her eyebrows.

"Just do it. You will see."

Peyton does what he says and instead of the bird flying away with the bread. The bird rested its feet on her hand as a same as three other small birds. Peyton smile gets bigger, "this is so cool how did you know that and why didn't you show me last time we were here?"

"Babe I've lived here before and the last time we were on our honeymoon here we didn't really leave our room. So I didn't get to show you."

"Ok well your forgiven that was pretty fun last time we were here."

"Yes it was, you know all those years that I travelled around the world it's nice to share it with someone all the other time I had other people but I never got to share it with someone that I love with my whole heart," Lucas says as he leans in for a kiss.

"Well I will hope not?" Peyton smirks after they had finished kissing.

"You're the only woman for me forever and ever from here and eternity."

"You know forever and ever would off just covered it but thank you," they kiss again but more passionate this time. After the break away from the kiss they rest their forehead against each other then gave eskimo kisses to each other.

After they finished eating they decided to go for a walk around the area taking photos. "Lucas did we go to this place before because I'm sure I've seen this place before?"

"Says the girl with the photographic memory."

"Maybe I went it with some other guy," Peyton smirks.

"You better not have but I think it's off that Snow Patrol music video clip 'Open Your Eyes' they showed it at the end of the video clip."

"That's it, you're so smart," Peyton rests her hand on his cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. "It was driving me crazy for a bit when we first got here."

"Don't blame it on this place for driving you crazy, you do all that on your own," Lucas chuckles and Peyton slaps her hand against his stomach and Lucas just laughs.

Peyton walks off, "well I guess your not getting laid tonight or ever…for eternity," Peyton smiles but she knows Lucas can't see it since she's facing away from him. Lucas reaches out for arm pulling her to him hitting into his hard chest, she could feel hard abs under his shirt which made her want him now but she couldn't show that to him.

"You know you're cute and sexy as hell when you're angry right," Peyton looks away trying to hide her smile the best she could but Lucas knew her to well, "even when you're pretending you're angry."

"You don't know me, I am angry." Peyton says trying to sound angry even finally looking into his eyes and trying to give him an evil look

"Yes and I can fly," Peyton couldn't help but smile, he was so cute. "See I knew that smile was trying to get out." Lucas quickly kisses her. "Plus we never ever fight, sure we have had our problems but I never want to fight with you, I never want to hurt the person I love because it would hurt me right here." Lucas places her hand over his heart while his other hand strokes her cheek.

"That's what I love about you and its strange sometimes because I remember when my friends parents would fight or when they will tell me about it. So at first I thought it was weird that when we never really fought but I guess everyone different."

"Actually I never remember my parents fighting they were always so happy and loving, I really wish they could of met you."

"I wish that too, I wish you could have met my parents too."

"Well they did an amazing job with their daughter if I did get a chance to meet them. I would say she's just amazing and that they definitely had good genes," Peyton gave out a quick laugh. "I would also say that you gave life to the perfect person to me that I now get to share the rest of my life with. And that I want you to know that I will always love her with my whole heart my whole soul and protect her from any hurt the best of my ability." A tear came down Peyton cheek; Lucas wiped the tear away then places a soft kiss there. Then they kissed with so much passion it seemed that they stayed like that together forever like time passed away slowly around them but between them seemed like to go on forever.

"I'm sure they would of loved to hear that and would of loved you because you make me so happy."

"Same here both of my parents would of loved you." They smile and kiss again but they hear Peyton cell phone rings which makes them break away from the kiss. "Its work but I can call them back later."

"It's ok you can answer it we have all the time in the world to finish that kiss."

Peyton smiles and whispered another sorry again before answering her cell as she took a few steps back. "This is Scott," Peyton answered.

Lucas just watched the smile on her face change to expression at all. Peyton gave Lucas another sorry look and walked away as she continued to talk. All Lucas knew it was Ashley Smith on the other line, Lucas started to get worried wondering what was going on wishing he could hear the conversation. About ten minutes later Peyton came back, "sorry."

"Peyton you don't have to apologize I understand, is everything okay?"

"No there some things happening that they need my help with Ashley said that even Alan said not to bother me because I needed to have a break from everything and that they could handle things on their own but he decide to tell me and…I'm sorry."

"Peyton baby please stop apologizing it fine do you want to head home. It's ok I understand we can always."

"No its ok we can stay on this holiday. Ashley just found out some interesting information that he just found out and he's going to email it to me. Then he's going to take it to the team when I send back the results. So it's fine I don't have to go," Peyton explained.

"But I would understand if you had to…"

"I know you will baby and I love you for that but it's fine now can we get along with this beautiful day and do some more exploring."

"Only if I can explore you after," Lucas whispers seductively in her ear.

"As you wish but I thought you might be sick of exploring me again and again and again," Peyton moans softly into his ear as rubs up against him.

Lucas just groans, "Never. Now let's get this day over with so I can start exploring your every inch of you even taste what you have on produce on you amazing perfect body." Lucas whispers the heat from his hot breath sending tingles all over her skin as she imagines what he would do to her again and again "I think I just had a mini orgasm."

Lucas smiles "Imagine that I can do that talking imagine what I'm going to do when I actually touch you." Peyton feels another wave on tingles that covers her body.

"Come we better go before I take you right now on these stairs," Peyton whispers.

"Maybe we shouldn't go then," Lucas suggests and Peyton thinks about it, "maybe later." They walk down the stairs as they explore some of the city.

Thanks again for the reviews. Makes me want to write more but do you have any suggestions? I haven't been able to write much because I have been on this holiday and haven't found much inspiration until now.

But I did come up with another story in a dream. Peyton's father gets kidnapped in some country but the government won't help. So she has save him and she needs to set a ransom drop in said country I can't decide what country to do though any suggestions. She needs a guide and hires Lucas as well as her ex-boyfriend Jake that she meets there who is ex-army and etc let me know what you think i might start writing/typing if i have time.

By the way the bird thing really happened when I was in Paris but I actually got a pigeon to land on my hand as well. And the whole thing about not fighting/arguing came from my parents all my friends think it's weird but good.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm finally updating again, I've been typing away until 4 am today to get this chapter done. But it's no big deal i mostly go to bed that time most nights anyway.**

**Here's chapter 11**

Lucas and Peyton are currently on a train to Zurich they had just left Salzburg two hours ago and they had about two more hours to go until they arrived in Zurich. Lucas was sitting up and he was currently writing on some postcards to send to their friends while Peyton is currently sleeping, her head in Lucas lap as his lap was a pillow for her. Peyton was trying to get a bit of sleep ever since they left Salzburg; she didn't get much sleep the day before and didn't get enough sleep last night because they spent all day exploring the city. She had been feeling a little bit sick because the lack of sleep she had been having.

Peyton woke up and smiled up at Lucas, "Hey do you know how long I've been sleeping for?

Lucas just smiled down at her, "About two hours did you have a good sleep."

"Yeah I even dreamed that I was holiday with the man of my dreams."

"Really so it's a dream come then," Lucas smirks.

"No…then I woke up and saw you," Peyton laughed.

"HA HA very funny babe," Lucas said.

"I know you would like it," Peyton laughed.

"You know I love you right?" Peyton says.

"Yes I know."

"And you really of the guy of my dreams, you everything that I ever wanted," Peyton leans up and kisses him and Lucas responds to the kiss and moving his hand behind her neck so its supporting it.

"Good to know," was all that Lucas could get out as he continued to kiss her.

When they finally break away, "So did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah I just woke up about twenty minutes ago and I just finished writing my part on the postcards so when you want to you can add something in."

"Maybe a little later," Peyton says and Lucas just nods and Peyton moves her position and places a tender kiss on her his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Lucas smiles down at her and places a kiss on her forehead.

"So by the way, what was some of the things that you really enjoyed in Salzburg?" Lucas asks.

"Well the Sound Of Music tour was interesting and I didn't know they had the Red Bull factory over there."

"Yeah to bad we couldn't stop by?" Lucas smirks. "Sound Of Music tour was interesting too bad we couldn't go inside that gazebo and sing that song."

"What I am sixteen going on seventeen," Peyton sings.

"Yeah that," Lucas chuckles.

"Oh I loved the Sound Of Music songs that they played in the bus."

"Yeah that was pretty awesome especially hearing you sing."

"You sang some as well?"

"Well they were classic songs," Lucas shrugs "plus you were the only one singing in the entire bus and I didn't want you feel alone."

"Well thank you for thinking of me."

"I can't stop thinking about you babe…and maybe Maria," Lucas chuckles and Peyton slaps his chest.

"Well I can't stop thinking about Captain Von Trapp."

"Oh really and looking after his Seven kids must be a big turn on?"

"Oh it is," Peyton whispers in his ear.

"Well maybe we can start our own family and we can all sing and travel the world and become millionaires," Lucas says excitedly and sarcastically way.

"Oh baby that was my dream for the future how did you know," Peyton responds sarcastically.

"What can I say, I just know you to well."

"True plus I already have that millionaire thing down ever since I married you."

"Is that why you only married me?" Lucas asks and faking a pout.

"Of Course and you have a really really good body," Peyton purrs into his ear while slipping her hand underneath his t-shirt feeling his stomach muscles.

"Is that all I have millionaire and great body?"

"Well you still have that cool motorcycle going for you."

"True chicks dig the motorcycle. So that's why you're with me because of my motorcycle, great body and millionaire status."

"You're a quick one Lucas Scott; I mean why do you think I'm with you?" Peyton asks trying to stop her lips of forming a huge grin.

Lucas acts hurt, "ouch…well I'm only with you because of how sexy you look, god you look amazing," Lucas checks her out then nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck and mumbles against her skin, "you also smell amazing," then starts sucking her neck, "taste pretty amazing as well."

"Well thank you, you also have some other good qualities…don't stop," Peyton moans.

"Well if you keep on going, I won't stop."

"Well you're a great cook; kind of cute, caring, loving, smart, talented, insatiable, great in bed…you want me to go on?"

"You could but we will reach Zurich and you will still be talking.

"True."

"And there's no lock to stop people from entering and if I keep kissing you I won't be able to stop. So maybe we can continue you this later?"

"I guess that's understandable." They kissed each other for a brief but passionate kiss and when they pulled away they were heavily breathing. They rested their foreheads together.

"Well to change the subject…we should check out the guide book again for Zurich and make sure we got everything planned because we're only staying two days."

"Yeah so what hotel are we going to be staying at?"

"Were actually staying at a bed and breakfast called Zurich Bed & Breakfast?"

"Cool."

"It is a pretty cool place; I stayed there before I met you."

"You never told me that last time we were here on our honeymoon, why didn't we stay there then. For some reason, I just always imagined you staying in hostels when you were younger."

"Well I did sometimes but sometimes I felt like living in luxury and having a really good shower and with chocolates on my pillow," Lucas laughed.

Peyton laughs with him. "So then why did you stay at a Bed & Breakfast?"

"Actually it was with a girl that I was seeing back then," Lucas says slowly but afraid it might hurt her but he could have lied but there was no point he didn't want to lie to her.

"Oh really an old girlfriend," Peyton says she wasn't jealous but for some reason it sounded like that.

"Yeah we only stayed there for about a week. My friend wanted to stay with his girlfriend while we were travelling together and we were dating so we decided to share a room. I know we have talked a lot about our past relationships before the major things but I guess I never I've told you about her I'm sorry. I can tell you about her if want, what I remember because it was ages ago and I can change maybe to another bed and breakfast or some other place if you want?"

"No it's fine I didn't seem to sound jealous." Peyton pauses. "It's fine really?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah it's nothing plus it was years ago. Seriously I'm fine," Peyton gives Lucas a quick kiss hoping it would make her stop thinking of the girl that got to spend time with him before her and the kiss did make her stop thinking about that girl. All that Peyton could think of is how much a good kisser Lucas is and how happy he makes her.

"OK but if you want to talk about or not it's fine, I'm here ok?" Lucas smiles after their make out session, he then places a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah well…" All the thoughts of this girl entered back into her head. "If you don't mind?"

"We met each other while I was in Prague. I was with my friend Josh then, he's from London we had know each other pretty much since I arrived in England. So his girlfriend and two of her friends were travelling with her they had decided to meet each other there and one of the girls was Chloe. You actually met Josh he was at our wedding, he was the only friend that travelled from London to see our wedding."

"Yes I remember him."

"Anyway we decided to rent a car and we drove around to Germany's countryside, then we went to Austria then eventually after a while we got to Zurich and by that time Chloe and I were together."

"How long were you together for and why did you break up?"

"Two months maybe, I was about eighteen then and she was about the same age, we were just having fun and we got on really well. She began to really like me a lot and then eventually told me she loved me and that she had to go back home and she wanted me to come back with her. But I didn't love her and I wasn't ready for love so I ended it with her said goodbye and that was it so…" Lucas stops talking as he see's tears starts to stream down her face. "Peyton are you ok baby? I didn't mean to upset you." Lucas wipes the tears with his thumb and then gets a tissue out of his pocket and gives it to her.

"Thanks…No it's fine really, just lately I've been really emotional for some reason I cry for no reason at all, it's getting really annoying, my period is probably coming soon since it's due in a few more days." Peyton says and Lucas nodded his head agreeing with her and placed a kiss on top of her head while giving her a quick squeeze.

"You ok?" Lucas and asked and Peyton nodded her head.

"Yes seriously I'm fine," Peyton says.

"I just wasn't ready to love someone then but eventually I grew up and when I met you every other woman in the world just disappeared. I knew you were the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You were the only girl for me that I could love forever because you completed me."

"Really that's so sweet," Peyton has more tears coming down and Lucas just chuckles and wipes those tears away and gives her another tissue.

"You're a mess baby," Lucas says running his hand over her face where the tears are coming down.

"I know but I'm your mess?"

"True. Okay how about we change the subject?"

"Ok so what are we going to see?"

"Well there's a really cool art museum that's been built recently and you can get a 24 hour pass for about $27 American because it says the ticket is $30 SWISS Francs. So with this ticket you can ride all trains, buses, trams and etc for 24 hours and gain free entry into that art museum. I was thinking to get that tomorrow though and spend all the time looking at everything in the main city central. So when we arrive just catch the A55 bus to the Bed & Breakfast it should only take 5 minutes to get there. Grab some lunch and explore around the area where we are staying and see where that takes us. Maybe we can find an internet café that we could use."

"That sounds really good, I really got to check the email that Ashley sent me?"

"I thought you already did that?"

"Yeah I did but he said he's going to send me some more information. He really wants all his facts in check before he takes it to the team.

"Why is that I thought that…"

"Well the case was finished and they closed the case. The head FBI said they needed to start a few different cases that need their help now. But Ashley is doing is his own research he thinks the case that we just worked on in New York is somehow linked to some other cases. So he can't tell the team until he's sure they are connected so I'm help a little bit since I'm not actually assigned to another case but there's no hurry he said to do it when I could." Peyton explains.

"Ok so have you found anything interesting?"

"There are a few strange things in past reports that seem like the same thing that kind of happened in New York. But with the sniper case he used two different rifles. The ballistics came back he used different rifle at each crime scene but we were only able to find the rifle that he was found with. Ashley sent me a security camera video that he was able to find recently, showed the sniper going into the building with a briefcase which could easily fit the rifle he would off used. But when he came out there was no briefcase insight when he exited. So it had to be in the building but they searched everywhere and trust me if there was a rifle they would of found it but they didn't know about the briefcase. Ashley only found out about the briefcase when he called me while we were in Paris. He only told Alan about finding the briefcase but didn't have time to tell him about the video he found because the case was closed and were ordered to start new investigations and he had to do what he asked. So he just trying find out all he can and see if it's an actual case that should be re-opened because if he hands this in to the director and it ends to be nothing. He disobeyed a direct order so he could be in a lot of trouble, so I'm basically the only one that can kind of help him and not get in trouble.

"Wow that seems very complicated but I'm sure you can work out after all your quite an amazing woman and smart to." Peyton just smirks. "And very sexy as well might I add."

"Well thank you," they kissed for a while until Peyton broke away and quickly grabs the guide book from Lucas. "Anyway let's concentrate on this holiday. Let me check more of the guide book for Zurich out."

---

They arrived in Zurich and caught a quick bus to their bed and breakfast where they will be staying two nights. There was no one at the desk so Lucas followed the sign saying 'RING BELL FOR ASSISTANCE' there was a few other signs saying the same thing but in different languages. So Lucas rang the bell and a man in his thirties came in thirty seconds after ringing the bell.

"Welcome to Zurich Bed & Breakfast are you Scott?" the man said in a French accent.

"Yes that's us," Lucas smiled back.

"Well my name is Chris. May I see your passports?" Chris asked. It took five minutes until they got everything signed and now entered into their room that they were going to spend the next two nights. There was king sized bed to the left when they entered. In the middle of the room was a little round table with two seats. "Wow this place looks pretty good."

"Yeah it's been updated since last time I was here." Lucas responded and then walks into the bathroom while Peyton checks the rest of room out.

"We got a bar fridge."

"Cool," Lucas says and walks out into the room, "well the bathroom has changed since last time I was here, and we have a spa. And look cute little bottles of shampoo and conditioner which I know you love," Lucas shows them to Peyton.

"Yes very cute," Peyton says. "But I see no chocolate Luke."

"What," Lucas looks down at the bed and sees there's no chocolate. "Oh well that sucks."

"Well I'm sure there's something else you can try to sweet as chocolate and more pleasurable," Peyton purrs into his ear and wraps her arms around him.

"Hmm oh really, what's that?" Lucas says as he wraps his arms around her and kisses tenderly, Peyton deepens the kiss moving her hands to place it on his face then runs her hands through his hair.

"Something like that I guess," Peyton shrugs after the pull away from the kiss. "But I do have a present for you that might make a little more fun."

"Hmm sounds like fun, I love presents."

"Well this is something that definitely is fun and that you would love and it's kind of fun for me as well but you have to guess what it is for fun?"

"Hmm…" Lucas puts on his thinking face and runs one of his hands through her hair. "Let me think…handcuffs?" Lucas just smiles.

Peyton raises one of her eyebrows, "um no. Keep guessing baby."

"Ok, Chocolate handcuffs?"

"Chocolate handcuffs? Where did you get that from?"

"Well we have fun with handcuffs and chocolate handcuffs would be awesome."

Peyton laughs, "Sorry I don't think those are invented yet?"

"Really…well damn…I wonder if they have a Lindt adult store here," Lucas smirks.

"How would the chocolate handcuffs work anyway, I'm sure you could break free out of them pretty easily."

"I guess you right, like always."

"And don't you forget baby," Peyton says gently taping him in chest with her finger.

"Sexy lingerie dipped in chocolate? You dipped in Chocolate?" Lucas smirks but Peyton says no to every guess but laughs at every guess. "Ok chocolate dipped in chocolate?"

"What you're such dork Lucas chocolate dipped in chocolate. You're not even trying anymore, are you?" Peyton laughs.

"Well I love making you laugh and yes I can't be bothered anymore guessing. Please."

"Fine I got this in Paris," Peyton leaves his embrace to pull out something out of her bag.

"Is that…"

"Yes it is chocolate body paint."

"Mmm I love you," Lucas says and takes her in his arms again. "At least I was right about the chocolate part" Lucas kisses her and Peyton says as they continue kissing, "yes you did."

Lucas finally breaks away and whispers into her ear, "Maybe we don't have to get lunch anymore, we got chocolate body paint."

"True but I feel like a good meal I didn't really get much of chance to eat breakfast. By the way I also did bring some handcuffs."

"I know there was another reason why I love you. Anyway let's get out get some food. I think you can hire mountain bikes nearby there were a few trails last time I was here. I also saw some signs up to hire boats so that should be good. Maybe we can go fishing or swimming it is a beautiful day."

"Sounds good but I hope the water isn't too cold especially since this is Switzerland. What kind of boats, row boats or one with motors?"

"Hmm well we will check the water when we get there, I kind of hope they have a speed boat because I saw one out on the lake when we arrived."

"Sound's good."

Thanks again for the reviews sorry I took so long to update the story. Been busy. So has anyone been to Europe, I went in 2007 and I spent 6 weeks there it was pretty cool. So I've been adding some stuff that happened on my holiday in this story that I thought was cool.

Well keep up the reviews I really appreciate them


End file.
